Forever Young
by dancingflutesquirrel
Summary: Two years after Scipio's transformation into adult hood, he is very bored with life. He has to pay bills, clean the house, and worst of all, avoid woman asking him out. He decides to search out a new wing for the carousel, but it won't be easy...
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Young**

By DancingFluteSquirrel

It was a fact, Scipio was bored. He was bored with life, he was bored with his job, he was bored of being grown up.

It had started out okay, being a grown up was magnificently fun, but then, life went on, he got tired of his assistant job with Victor Getz, and he had gotten annoyed at all the things he had to go through as an adult. He had to shave his stubble every other day, pay the bills, get the mail, buy groceries by himself—and the worse, clean the house. Well, actually he didn't live in a house; he lived in a flat, a community of flats, only a couple blocks from Victors place (to make it easier for work). All the flats faced inward to a courtyard, and Scipio sometimes amused himself by watching the other Italians in the flats opposite him. He especially liked watching the eccentric pianist directly opposite. She was about 14 or 15, and had red/auburn hair that was curly and cascaded down her back in the most beautiful way—that was another thing. Even though Scipio appeared to be around thirty or forty, he really was nearly fifteen, and even though his appearance was older, he was attracted to YOUNGER girls—Although that wasn't to be said about the opposite gender. He had thirty-year-old woman asking him out to bars and fancy restaurants, and he was running out of excuses to not come.

He had adored the grown up life at first—the reason why he changed his last name to "Fortunato" instead of "Massimo." He had loved being able to walk around the dark streets at night without worrying about getting in trouble with his father, and he loved going to restaurants and not needing to worry about getting handed the children's menu.

…But, now that it had been nearly two years since being transformed, he. Was. Bored.

Scipio got up from his desk and stretched. He was really supposed to be shadowing a person for work—a suspected criminal, but, he just felt so out of it today. Maybe it was because he tasted champagne for the first time in his life (his father had never ever, ever let him taste the bubbly liquid). Anyways, the drink had tasted awful—just like dish soap, and it fuzzed in his mouth like mineral water (which he despised). He looked at his clock—a stolen antique from Barbarossa's shop. It was quarter to six, so he needed to get ready for dinner at Ida's house. He had dinner with Ida, Prosper, Hornet, Bo, and Victor (Everyone was still waiting for them to get married.) every once in awhile—just to keep in touch with his old friends. Although he didn't see Riccio and Mosca much. They were still living in the old warehouse, and didn't stay in contact unless they sent him a note in their scribbled handwriting, asking for him to buy a boat or some other expensive equipment, so that no one would call the police saying that there were to kids buying an expensive appliance, and they suspected they had stolen the money (which some of the time they had). So, Scipio would go and meet them somewhere and he would buy the boat, or computer or television for them (with their own money though, of course).

Scipio picked up his keys and headed into the cold evening—Although he was still bored with life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow....it's been forever since I updated.....I am seriously incredibly SO sorry....I've been busy, and my mom doesn't really like me writing fanfiction, cause I can't read it at my writing class, and I couldn't ever publish it or anything....SO that's one of the reasons......yeah...so I'm realllllllllllllllllllllllllly sorry, but I think i will try to finish the current Fanfics I'm working on....so! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

The was dark and damp from the earlier rain, as Scipio slowly walked outside. As he crossed the courtyard, he could hear the red-head pianist practicing Beethoven. Scipio stopped, and stood there, listening. He could see through the window, and the girl played with lots emotion. He stared at her back, and suddenly, she stopped playing and turned around the the wooden piano bench. She looked straight into Scipio's eyes, and he hurried out of the courtyard.

A bell rang.

"I'll get it!" cried Bo, as he hopped up from the couch and skidded across the floor.

"It's probably Scipio." said Hornet, as she set aside a game piece, from the board game they had been playing, as they waited for Ida to finish cooking, and for Scipio to arrive.

"He's late, as usual." said Prosper, looking at the clock.

"Oh, give it a rest, Prop." said Hornet. "What do you expect from Scipio?"

"Yes, Prosper, what _do _you expect from me?" Scipio walked into the room with Bo at his heels.

Prosper's face turned red.

"Oh, Scip..."

Scipio smiled. "S'ok."

Ida came into the room, holding a spoon.

"--Food's ready, oh, Scipio! Hello!"

"Hi,"

"Come on, sit down, I'll go get Victor."

They sat down at the long table.

"Listen," said Scipio, running a hand through his hair.

Prosper and Hornet looked at eachother.

"What?"

"I've been thinking--"

Ida and Victor walked into the room.

"Hello!" said Victor.

"Umm, hi..." said Scipio, cut off in mid-sentance. "I'll tell you later." he whispered, as Victor and Ida sat down.

They ate, and chatted about friendly things, like the weather, work, news, the like.

After they finished, Victor and Ida went outside, and sat in chairs, sipping drinks, watching the sunset.

"I want to talk to you," said Scipio to Hornet and Prosper.

Prosper got the message that he meant _privately_.

"'kay, we'll go to my room..." Scipio looked at Bo, who was finishing the last bit of cake.

"Bo," said Hornet. "You need to feed your cat, okay?"

"Okay." said Bo, through a mouthful of crumbs.

"Let's go." said Scipio.

They headed up the stairs, once they were in Prosper's room, Scipio shut the doors.

He turned around. He actually hadn't been in Prosper's room that much. After he had been "transformed", he tried acting what he looked like, which basically meant, talking with Victor and Ida, instead of his real friends, who he knew where a bit surprised at him wanting to talk to _them _and not some adult friend, or someone not so 'young' as them.

Scipio scanned the room. An unmade bed, random books and sports equipment, the normal items of a teenage boys life. Scipio felt a pang of emotion. This is what _his _room should look like, not the boring hues of buege and the tasteless décor.

Scipio looked into the eyes of Hornet and Prosper. They looked a bit surprised.

"Yes, well...." Scipio trailed off.

"Well?" said Hornet.

"I...I...I'mtiredofbeingandadultandIwantyoutohelpmefixthecarouselsoIcanbeanormalkidagain." said Scipio in a rush.

"Sorry? Could you repeat that?" said Prosper with a smile playing at his lips.

Scipio took a deep breath. "I, want _you_ to help me fix the carousel so I can be a kid again..." Scipio bit his lip.

"Your joking, right?" said Hornet. She sat down in a chair.

"No, I'm not." said Scipio.

"But, Scip, that's all you wanted! I thought you _liked _being a grown-up!" said Prosper.

"Well, feelings change. I'm tired of being and adult, it's really annoying! I have to shave all the time, I have to clean and wash and _shop_, and it's all rubbish and I HATE it!" Scipio said.

"But...but..." said Hornet. She couldn't believe what Scipio was saying. "but...how? How can you be a kid again? Wasn't the carousel destroyed?"

"Yes, but we will fix it." Scipio's voice burned determination.


End file.
